


PeriDom & Mate

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Series: Femdom Peridot & Steven [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Cuddling, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Large Insertion, Lemon, Mommy Kink, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, gift fanfiction, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Peridot makes Steven satisfy her hunger a second time.
Relationships: Peridot/Steven Universe
Series: Femdom Peridot & Steven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968241
Kudos: 4





	PeriDom & Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fanfiction for an acquaintance.

Peridot smirked at Steven. This was becoming a regular thing for them.

They were in Rose Quartz’s old room in the Crystal Temple. Peridot insisted that Steven feed her  _ hunger _ in a more romantic setting that night.

For some odd reason, she insisted on putting a doggie collar around Steven’s neck and making him bare his chiseled chest. When they did it together, Steven’s pecs and abs glistened with his masculine sweat, and he found that they were doing it together a lot…

Peridot was dressed in a leather corset and donned a matching pair of black, arm-length gloves and black, leather boots. It was something Lapis liked, maybe. Or more likely something Peridot saw on the Internet and now wanted to try with him.

She wore nothing on her lower half save for the boots and a pair of black, silk panties. When Steven saw her big thighs and her perky, full breasts, his huge, thick quartazine cock sprang to life within his undies and Peridot licked her lips at the thought of soon being stuffed full as usual.

Peridot had ordered Steven to tell the room to put something nice together for them. He, or rather  _ she  _ had had it manifest a heart-shaped lover's bed misted with sweet perfume mixed with aphrodisiac… rose petals dotted the covers, and when the bed had appeared, Peridot pushed Steven onto the sheets from where he stood.  _ She was undeniable… _

She sashayed out of her panties and slipped them off of her voluptuous thighs. The panties soon found themselves a new home—Peridot shoved them up against Steven’s nose and held them there for a spell.

Her sweet, dusky scent filled his head and drove him wild…

The collar Steven wore had a leash, and Peridot pulled it to pull him upright. She reached into his boxers and found his thick cock, and slowly stroked all nine inches of it... Peridot held it upright and mounted Steven’s thick fuckstick—she moaned aloud and soon began to move.

“Momma wants her cream pie  _ filled _ , Steven-sweet,” Peridot cooed as she rode him. “You better make Momma  _ scream _ , too…” She cupped his head with her leather, arm-length gloves. “Give Mommy what she wants,” she said and smirked a devilish grin.

“Ah, Peridot…”

“That’s not what you call me,” she said and glanced at him askance.

“Oh. Um,  _ Mommy _ …! Y-you’re just too  _ MUCH _ !”

“Better bear it, Steven-sweet. Hold on and hold out until I cum. And you better not cum before I do, either—don’t make Mommy mad.”

Steven gulped. He knew how Peridot became when she got upset. “Y-yes, Mommy.”

Peridot rose and fell atop Steven’s thick cock and crooned and let loose sultry moans at his presence within her. “Your dick’s so crackin’ good, Rose-boy,” she breathed. “The best I’ve ever had.”

“ _ Nngh… Peridot… _ ”

“…Gonna cum soon, Steven-sweet,” she said. “Doesn’t ever take long with a cock like yours, either. I’m gonna squirt!”

“Ah… Ah, Mommy…”

She soon found her oragasm.

“ _ Hmph _ ! I’m there Steven!”

Peridot cried out and came and splashed Steven’s groin with her tart, sticky essence. She moaned as she rode out her orgasm—her pussy’s walls clamped down on his dick and Steven grunted. She coaxed him to release, too, and his seed pumped up and out and into her.

…When their orgasm subsided, Peridot chuckled and rolled over to lie down next to her sweet Steven.

“Such a good boy…  _ Mommy’s quite pleased with you, you stud. _ ”

She giggled and locked lips with him and Steven moaned into the kiss. Peridot bit his bottom lip and sucked on it.

“Good boy,” she moaned. As they had agreed, Steven remained her toy and treat.

“...Next time shoot to make Mommy see stars. ❤”

END


End file.
